


"You call that music?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH England x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"You call that music?"

It was a year ago when Arthur was still courting Y/N. An evening date and it was rainy when they were walking by the sidewalk and the umbrella they shared flipped. It was Arthur who grunted, and Y/N snorted, or rather, laughed as she noticed how tiny drops of rain hit the gentleman’s somewhat large eyebrows that kept his beautiful green eyes from getting wet.

“What is it, love?” Arthur asked Y/N as he kept on trying to fix his umbrella.

“Arthur, I think your eyebrows are better than your umbrella!” Then Y/N laughed again. She always hated her laugh, for she would snort especially if she was in great laughter. She tried to hold it back, for she did not want to embarrass herself in front of her suitor she was already deciding to be her boyfriend. But she just could not hold it in. She laughed aloud and forgot about her insecurity.

The gentleman’s face was red of embarrassment and amazement, and he laughed himself as he heard Y/N’s hearty laugh. “Y/N, this is the first time I hear you laugh like that. It’s like music.” He was gazing at Y/N as he continued to laugh.

Y/N suddenly stopped at the reminder of her hated sound. Her face was colored with offended pink. “You call that music?” She could not believe that a gentleman like Arthur would make fun of her laugh she kept from everyone after she was teased about it when she was in high school. She thought she should have had more control of her laughter to avoid the risk of another date being turned off by it.

“Yes, love. It sounds so cute. It reminds me of my friends, though yours is like a fairy’s laugh in the most hidden forest.”

Arthur’s smile was so pure that Y/N was not sure if doubting him would be a sin. “Are you mocking me, Arthur?”

“What? No! I tell the truth!”

Y/N hesitated for a moment. “Are you turned off?”

“Of course not, love!”

“Will it be fine for you to hear that often as my boyfriend?”

Y/N’s face was red, and so was Arthur’s. “I would love to hear that often as your boyfriend, Y/N.” He looked down before he shyly gazed back at her eyes as he examined her expressions. None of them was minding the gentle rain drops watching them.

“Well, from now on… you’re my boyfriend…” Y/N bit her lip as she thought if it was a right thing to say “yes” to a suitor.

Arthur was just silently staring at her while his face was slowly turning red of happiness. And then he smiled. “I would not mind if my girlfriend would seek refuge under my eyebrows.”

Y/N understood, and gladly leaned to share a kiss with her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
